Exemplary implementations are directed to a method and system for providing a graphical user interface to model a position hierarchy representing organization hierarchy in terms of user defined positions having associated incumbent resource allocations, wherein nodes of the position hierarchy may be displayed as a graphical hierarchical model for user manipulation thereof.
Conventional data modeling schemas such as relationship models, hierarchy models, network models, and the like, are commonly used to display hierarchical relationships among data records. Typically, database software is employed to organize and manage such data records from a database. For example, human resource departments often use database software to manage employee records, generate reporting data, such as organizational charts, and to help manage business information such as headcount, position vacancies, and the like.
Unfortunately, convention systems and software generally require users to gather and manipulate data from a variety of sources. For example, to manage an employment organizational hierarchy chart, users are often forced to manually change the organizational chart as employees move between employment positions. The issue is further exacerbated when the systems employed are text based, requiring the user to spend inordinate amounts of effort to update organizational hierarchy charts.
Some systems have attempted to solve the above using Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs), which have become a useful way for modeling and displaying hierarchical relationships for business needs, such as displaying organizational charts. Unfortunately, such conventional graphical user interface modeling tools generally require that the user make manual changes to multiple data sets when employees are added, moved, or deleted, for example when employees are hired, promoted, or leave the organization.
Therefore, a new an improved graphical user interface and hierarchical data processing system is desired to overcome the above.